The Rematch
by Lady Seine
Summary: Some deatheaters are simply too smart and cunning, some deatheaters like Bellatrix. When a secret gathering of dangerous, vengeful individuals leave a trail of murders, the Order needs to take things into their own hands. Hermione tries to deal with her own problems, but some problems need two people to solve. Dramione.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me :)** **This time, instead of doing a one-shot, I decided to do a longer fanfiction. I am very excited and hope this turns out well. Some parts of this story are not canon. Make sure to review!**

 **Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"The war never ended for us…" – Boggs (district 13) Hunger Games

Chapter 1- Prologue

Several hooded figures sat in a circle around the room. They paid no attention to the dusty furniture, the only reminisce of the long gone inhabitants of the house.

"What do you propose, huh? Storm up to the Ministry Atrium and fire everyone down? You forget we no longer have the numbers to stage such an attack," a woman with bedraggled black hair said.

"It's not like we can come up with anything better," said a voice in a corner.

A jet of green light lit up the room and a creak of the floorboards was heard when the body crumpled to the ground.

"Any more protests? We will come up with a plan, and we will take revenge for our noble leader," the woman whispered. "We will bid our time and the Potter boy will pay for his actions."

The hooded figures hissed with vengeful delight. The meeting ended, and cracks of apparition echoed throughout the old, dilapidated manor. The body was left to decay or to be found by the foolishly curious inhabitants of Little Hangleton.

Two days later, a report of a missing person became the first serious report the Daily Prophet has had in five years.

MISSING EX- DEATHEATER: DEAD OR ALIVE?

 _On Friday the 22_ _nd_ _of February, the known ex-death eater by the name of Cassius Jugson has mysteriously found dead in the little town of Little Hangleton (which is where You know Who originated from.)His family is distraught, and Aurors are on alert for more missing cases. So far, there has been no leads._

 _Who is being targeted by this mysterious murderer? Or was it a one off case?_

" _There is no need for panic. This murderer has no known records, isn't likely to be a serial killer. The aurors will do their best to do what they always have done: protect and care for the wellbeing of the public,"assured Minister Shacklebolt._

 _The ministry still advises the public to be on their guard and look out for any suspicious behavior. Parents are advised to keep children from Knocturn Alley._

 _For more information on Keeping Wizarding children Safe, go to page 9._

The woman cackled madly in her armchair, the front page splattered with the image of her most recent victim. She called the next meeting and let her mind wander to a certain boy with a lightning bolt scar. He has to pay.

* * *

 **That's the really short prologue guys! It isn't much but please point out any mistakes and I know it isn't much, but school started. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1- Duty Calls

**Hey guys! It's me! What's up? I worked hard on making these characters as cannon as I can, but point out any mistakes or suggestions, don't hesitate! I really appreciate every review and any author understands that.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series is J.K Rowling's. I own the plot and the plot only.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Duty Calls

Heels clicked along the cold corridors of St. Mungo's. Astoria Greengrass was a woman on a mission. She was going to get Draco to like her, whatever it takes. After all, what is there to not like about her? Beautiful figure and picture perfect face, complete with an accentuated jawline. She had men running after her wherever she goes, and she has quite the fortune.

Astoria promptly opened the door that had _Healer Malfoy_ on a gold tag, briefly scanning the nondescript office and letting her eyes wander to the blond man sitting at the desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Greengrass?" Draco asked, not looking up from his documents. "You don't usually come here for nothing."

"Tut tut Draco, I thought you had a better upbringing than that," admonished Astoria, who wore a well-honed smile.

"What do you want?"

"My mother says that you know a few places in France that have exquisite cuisine. Would you kindly show me which one you think is the best?" Astoria asked, examining her nails, but watching for Draco's reaction.

"If that's your idea of a subtle way to ask me to take you out on a date, it's pretty pathetic," smirked Draco, now steering the conversation. "Go find Theo, I'm sure he has enough time to take you on a date to France."

"But Theo's busy with all the overseas meetings he's been attending!"

"Right. Overseas meetings. Sure," he said as his secretary, Scarla walked in with a stack of medical records and promptly left. Draco didn't sound apologetic at all when he apologized and offered to walk her out.

Scarla witnessed an elegant socialite storm out angrily of Draco's office and smirked. Nobody at the hospital liked her really.

Draco watched, amused as the little chit finally took the hint and left. He returned to the pile of papers on his desk. After a year of house arrest after the war, a surprisingly light sentence, he donated a large sum of money to rebuilding Hogwarts, partly to get into the public's good graces. No amount of money could repay what the war did to the families, so he devoted himself to healing. That got him on the _Top Ten Most Popular Wizards_ on the _Witch Week_ ly. Now, he was one of the leading healers in the wizarding world and he knew it. ' _Some people are shallow,'_ thought Draco, thinking about the madwoman that stormed out of his office. He watched as a patronus lumbered into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are required in the Spell Damage wing, room thirteen, immediately," echoed the giant panda. It disappeared into wisps of smoke.

' _Spell damage room 13 is reserved for aurors'_ He thought as he quickly walked down the cold corridors. He burst through the doors and was surprised to see Potter and another auror in hospital beds. Potter looked half dead, pale and with a purple gash up his arm.

"Snape, much?" whispered a cracked voice.

"How are you here Potter? You never have any injuries from your little escapades," asked Draco, ignoring the dry comment.

Potter had been at his trial about five years ago, with Granger. They had both defended him against most of the charges, for unknown reasons, but that didn't make them friends. But most of the hostility was gone, and a small part of him was grateful for what Potter did.

"That is confidential Malfoy."

Draco told some of his assistants to give several spell detectors and minor healing spells. He worked on the cursed gash on his arm. He knew this spell all too well. _Deatheaters_.

 _ **DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**_

Hermione Granger sat in her office, staring at the case presented. She was stumped. The public was still angry at the deatheaters and reasonably so, but to murder them in Riddle manor was unusual, especially when only Voldemort's inner circle and the Order know of its significance. Her eyebrow knitted together in confusion. _One of the top deatheaters murdered another deatheater? It seemed plausible, as they were known for their ruthlessness, but to diminish their numbers further?_ No- one in the inner circle is stupid, as Voldemort abhorred stupidity and she couldn't imagine anyone in the Order doing something like that.

"Interesting case, isn't it?" the cultured drawl of Blaise Zabini interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, but I haven't been presented with anything other than divorce papers and wills since years ago, so I'm not complaining."

Blaise's expression turned serious. "Do you think it's Bellatrix? She's out there and she's more than a few cards short of a deck."

"I mean, there's no- one else who's smart enough to have evaded capture and gathered a meeting. Bellatrix may be mad and horrible, but you gotta admit, she's brilliant," admitted Hermione.

After three years of working in the Department of Law Enforcement, she still could not believe that she's working with Blaise Zabini, formerly known as the slimy friend of Draco Malfoy. _But it actually turns out, he's changed a lot since the war, and once you got used to his subtle remarks, he can be a good friend._ Blaise left for his favorite food, gelato _. I know you're Italian Zabini, but you can't live on just that!_ She had once said but to no avail. Since then, she gave up on trying. She tried to return to the seemingly deserted case, something told her she needed more help.

At that moment, the phone on her desk rang. She picked up and realized it was Ginny. She then grew more and more alarmed when she was told Harry was in St. Mungos. ' _I need to go'_ she had told her head of department and promptly flooed to St. Mungos. By the time she arrived, the Weasleys were already there, all huddled around the hospital bed. Ginny was crying, and George was patting her back. Ron was staring blankly, unsure of how to react. _Ron._ Her heart leaped. Mr. Weasley made space for Hermione as she approached.

Harry looked like hippogriffs ran him over. There was a faint hint of bruises, and bandages splattered across his arms.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, weakly.

"Harry! What happened? You didn't read the case, did you? I told you, you should always read the case! Now look what you did to yourself!" rambled Hermione.

"Relax, Hermione. I'm okay. I read the case, though. But they didn't tell me about ruthless deatheaters," came the calm reply.

 _Deatheaters?_ This case is larger than she thought. A sharp cough came from the doorway. Draco Malfoy. The Weasleys all glared at him but made way.

"I would like you to leave, as visiting hours are over," said Malfoy, almost smugly.

The Weasleys all glared at him again but had no choice but to obey the healer. Hermione didn't budge, though, instead, she just smiled even more smugly that Draco did.

"Unfortunately, that comment applies to you too, Miss Granger," he said, smirking slightly. The smirk was wiped off his face when Hermione took out her department ID, which stated that anything that had to do with her case was allowed special exceptions. Hermione smiled, victorious.

"Now, Malfoy, what curses were Harry injured with? What was his state when you first found him?" Hermione started firing off questions about her case while taking out her notepad and pen. She preferred her muggle writing tools better.

Draco sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long day. Granger? Really? _What did I do to deserve this?_

 _ **DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**_

Hermione left the hospital after hours of research and coaxing details out of Malfoy. She apparated home and quickly microwaved a simple dinner. She sat on her couch, and started reading in a typical Hermione fashion. As the _ping_ from the microwave signified her meal was ready, large snowy owl knocked on her window. _Ginny_. Hermione abandoned her dinner to receive the owl. After expertly catching a treat, it flew away. Hermione opened the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry this is so late, and I know you are tired. I feel so guilty for doing this, but can you please come over and help take care of James? I wanted to visit Harry at the hospital, and my parents, as you know, are taking a break in France, so you are the only person I trust with my child. Ron's no use with kids. Please know that I'm very sorry Hermione._

 _With Love,_

 _Ginny._

Hermione quickly packed some of her book and notes, as well as a cardigan in her little beaded bag, and flooed to the Potters.

 _ **DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHG**_

Draco finally finished up three hours after Granger left, checking up on the records of his patients again. He flooed home and fell gracefully onto his leather couch instantly. As he summoned a bottle of Ogden's Finest, he received an owl.

After untying the letter, he returned to his couch.

" _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We are very sorry for the bad timing as you probably just got home but this is an urgent message. We are all anticipating the moment of revenge on the Potter boy, and I am sure you are too and we would like your assistance as you have access to the healer records…"_

Draco ran his hand through his platinum locks. _Looks like a visit to the Auror department is in store,_ he thought drily.

* * *

 **So, guys, this is the first chapter, and probably the longest one I've written. I'm sorry for so many different and short scenes. Again, I'd really appreciate if you reviewed the story, and I apologise for how slow it is. And would any of you kindly tell me how you manage to write really long chapters?**


End file.
